Talking Through The Past
by Diana Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry and Draco go to Dumbledore's office where something is revealed about their future that happened in the past. Rated R for mentioned rape, abuse, and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story, except the plot. If I was J.K., I would make Harry and Draco get together and Sirius wouldn't die. But I am not a great British author, just a Texan High School student who sticks out for her liberal beliefs.**

**Basically, most background info is in their already, but 1 thing is that Sirius did not die, and Draco's parents died, and he went on the light side. This is set on September 1st, 1997, 7th year. Harry defeated Voldemort in May of 6th year. This is a Slash, meaning boy on boy relationship, so if you are a conservative ass- person and find it wrong, please do not read.**

**Talking Through the Past**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy (now Black because Sirius adopted him after his parents died) were walking to the Headmaster's office hand in hand. Their relationship wasn't secret; they had been going out since sixth year when Draco found the Golden Boy about to jump out of the Astronomy tower. Harry confessed about how his Uncle abused him, both physically and sexually. Also how his best friends were avoiding him; Ron was jealous, thinking Harry had the wonderful life, and Hermione had followed her boyfriend in berating him.

The boys had bonded (not like in marriage but they grew close; muggle definition of "bonding") and they started going out, but sustaining from doing anything past kissing, until Harry's birthday when he had felt for sure, consciously and unconsciously, that Draco would not hurt him.

Their first night, Draco was so gentle; whispering words of comfort and love to Harry, taking everything slow and steady. Harry was so happy to have Draco as his boyfriend and lover.

They arrived at the gargoyle that concealed the Head's office and told the password (Tootsie Rolls) and went up the winding staircase. Draco knocked and the door opened for them. They walked in and saw Sirius and Remus standing by Dumbledore's desk where the said man sat. They had bright smiles on their faces and beamed at the boys.

"Ah, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, so nice you joined us, please sit down, M&M?" Albus asked, offering a bowl of multi color M&M's.

Harry grabbed a few and popped them into his mouth as he sat in the chair next to Draco who had declined the candy.

"What happened to Lemon Drops?" Harry asked dumping the rest of the candy that was in his palm into his mouth.

Remus and Sirius laughed, while the Headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"I asked the same thing when he offered, Harry," Remus said after he recovered from his mirth.

"I wanted a change," Albus said, "But onto business. Harry how are you doing? With everything I mean."

Harry frowned then looked at Draco and smiled.

"Everything is fine; you don't have to worry about me jumping anymore or cutting. I haven't touched a blade since Draco caught me at Easter," Harry said, steadily. "If it wasn't for Draco talking with me… I don't know…" Harry looked at the floor and felt and arm around his shoulder. He looked up and saw Draco's concerned face.

"It's okay, love," the blonde said. "Remember I'm always here."

"So are we," Sirius said. "And if you need to talk we are here, too."

Harry nodded then looked at Dumbledore.

"Harry, Draco, during your guardian's 7th year, we had two married wizards as Professors," the Headmaster said. "These wizards were different from the rest of the faculty; they didn't teach normal lessons like the rest I hired. They were counselors who helped students who were depressed, had trouble with their sexuality, or just needed someone to talk to. Their names were Harry and Draco James."

Harry and Draco were shocked. They looked at each other, then at Dumbledore.

"What?" they shouted at all three adults.

Sirius and Remus went forward to the two boys.

"The professors helped a lot of people," Remus said. "Even me and Sirius."

"I saw you two this year and suddenly remembered the two men. They came in with a letter that I have right now, that convinced me to accept them," Dumbledore said showing them a piece of paper. "One resembled James Potter and the other Lucius Malfoy. They were you two."

Both looked as if the Headmaster were mad.

"But Professor, how?" Draco asked.

"There is a spell that allows time-travel," Dumbledore said. "It will allow you two to do into the past, to 1979. Since I know it already happened, I am encouraging you to accept. Many lives depended on your counseling."

Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at his shoes, contemplating something.

"Let's say you are right and that was us; how could I help people with problems, when I can't get over my own," Harry said, looking at the ground. Harry felt someone take his chin and make him look at the person.

"But that is why you are a good man for the job," Sirius said, looking Harry straight in the eye. "You know why people cut, are depressed, and attempt suicide; you know what it is like to be in a homosexual relationship; you know what it is like to be bullied; you know what it is like for someone close to you to die; you know what it is like to have a bad home life. You can relate to these kids in ways other Professors can't. Draco helped you, so he can also help others. You won't be alone in helping the students; he'll be there to help as well."

Draco kneeled next to Sirius and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Harry, we can do this," Draco said reassuringly. Sirius got back up and stood next to Remus and Draco went back to his chair, though he scooted it closer to Harry and put his hand on his lover's knee.

Harry looked at Sirius, then Remus, then remembered something.

"Did you say they were- I mean we were married," Harry asked.

"Yes, they helped us with our relationship, if you can believe," Remus said. He chuckled a bit. "We were so insecure because, back in the 70's, it wasn't normal to be in love with another man. You helped us be confident with ourselves and many other couples."

Harry looked at his hands and thought a moment. He looked back up to Dumbledore, and smiled.

"We are going to leave tomorrow, right?" Harry asked Dumbledore who nodded. He looked to Draco and grinned. "Draco will you marry me?"

Draco choked on his breath. He looked to Harry whose eyes shone with undeniable love and protectiveness. He pulled Harry into a chaste kiss and nodded.

"Yes, of course!" Draco said, and looked at his guardians who were messing with their own wedding bands.

Harry stood up and pulled Draco up with him. He then looked to Dumbledore, clasping Draco's hands in his.

"Headmaster, would you do the honor of marrying Draco and I right now?" he asked, and looked back to Sirius and Remus. "Would you two do the honor of being our best men?"

The werewolf and the animagus beamed at the boys and walked over to them, giving both the bridegrooms a hug.

Dumbledore stood up and went in front of the two boys, his wand raised over both of their heads. The best men took a hint and went to their positions; Remus next to Draco, and Sirius next to Harry.

"These two wizards, of heart, mind and soul, have found love in each other, and want to complete their hearts in Holy Matrimony," Dumbledore said, while white and silver mist came out of his wand, circling the betrothed. "Both love each other to no end, and would willingly give up their own lives so the other shall live. Both have helped each other in more ways than one, whether it be helping the other to the road to recovery or just loving the other.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Draco Lucius Black to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and to never part even if death may come?"

Harry looked at Draco, emerald eyes gazing into mercury ones; both full of love for the other.

"I do," Harry said, smiling at his beloved.

"Draco Lucius Black, do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and to never part even if death may come?"

Draco looked at Harry with unconditional love generating from his silver eyes.

"I do," Draco said, not tearing his gaze away from his lover- no, his husband.

As Draco said this, the mist began to swirl around them. Remus and Sirius grabbed the boy's hands and made it wear the boys hands were intertwined above their heads. A silver glow grew around their ring fingers, then platinum rings adorned them; etched into them were the words 'Τα λιοντΏ?ια και τα φίδια συνδυΎ?ουν στην αγΏ?η και την ασφΎ?εια.'(1)

The mist died down, but Harry Draco still held their hands up as Dumbledore spoke more.

"Let it never be said that these two lovers' passion was a mistake, or forced. Both have said to one another that they shall always cherish the other, and will never mistrust the other, or take the other for granted.

"On this day, of September 1st, 1997, this couple shall be known as Harry James Potter, and Draco Lucius Potter. Husband and husband."

The newly weds looked at each other and met half-way for a kiss. It was chase, but held passion. They beamed at the other occupants.

"Can you give us the details on our 'assignment'?" Draco asked while he put and arm around his husband.

"You will arrive at Hogwarts gates on August 20, 1977. You go to my office and say the password, 'Cotton Candy,'" Dumbledore said. "You say you would like to apply for a position as a Counselor, and give me the letter. I read it, and ask you some questions then I hire you.

"The way we worked it out was, was that you would hold classes every Tuesday and Thursday that covered how you can tell a friend needs help, how to help them and such. But besides these classes, you had your door open for anyone who needed to talk; appointments with students who needed more than one session."

Both boys nodded, then grabbed each other's hands and walked to the door.

"If there is anything else, please talk to us in the morning; I don't want to be disturbed on my wedding night," Draco said then pulled a very crimson Harry out of the office.

They ran down the stairs and Harry gave Draco a swift kiss, then pulled him up some stairs.

"I know of a room that we can go to, love," Harry said, walking onto the 7th floor. He walked past a wall 3 times then a door appeared. Harry opened it and led Draco into a beautifully decorated room.

The room looked like a honey-moon suit. There were candles everywhere and a roaring fire. The room had hues of red and burgundy, giving it a sensual look. In the middle of the romantic suit, was a king-size, four poster bed, lined with silk sheets.

Harry kissed Draco passionately, and led him over to the bed.

Needless to say, their first night bound in holy matrimony, were filled with unholy activities.

(1)Greek "The Lion and the Snake Intertwine in Love and Secutity."

**A/N**

**Please Review! 2nd Chappie should be up by next week. Happy New Year's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story, except the plot. If I was J.K., I would make Harry and Draco get together and Sirius wouldn't die. But I am not a great British author, just a Texan High School student who sticks out for her liberal beliefs.**

Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next day in Draco's arms. He looked up at his beloved to see his still sleeping face.

'He looks so peaceful and angelic when he's sleeping,' Harry thought and buried his head in his husband's chest. He inhaled his scent, which was very good due to his animagus form being a wolf, and smiled dreamily. 'Draco smells like strawberry and vanilla when he isn't wearing that cologne of lavender.'

He felt a hand going through his hair and looked up to see Draco's mercury gaze looking into his emerald one. Draco smiled and embraced in new husband.

"Harry, love, we have to get up," Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead. "We have a job we need to apply for 20 years in the past."

Harry dug his head into Draco's chest.

"Can't we just stay here, Dray?" he mumbled.

Draco chuckled and resumed combing Harry's hair.

"We have to get up sometime, but I would rather it be now, than later when Professor Snape comes knocking on our door threatening to castrate us if we don't get up," the blonde said. Harry perked up and just looked at his love like he was crazy.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Harry said, getting up from the bed and pulling on his clothes. "I wonder just what is going on in that little blonde head of yours to think up such scenarios."

Draco laughed and got out of bed and hugged Harry from the back.

"It helped get you up, and I thought you loved my witty mind," he said and turned Harry around and kissed him.

Harry smiled and put his arms around his love's waist.

"That," Harry said, and looked over Draco who was stark naked, "and the fact you are the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on. Now get dressed, honey; I want to be the only man to see this gorgeous view."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry.

"I love you," he whispered in the other man's ear. He gave Harry another peck on the cheek and went to get his clothes on as well.

When he looked up again he saw Harry with his hand still pressed against his cheek. Harry went to him and stood by while is partner dressed. Draco was about to tie his tie when Harry used it to pull him to him.

Harry kissed Draco, and went about tying the tie.

"I love you, too," he said when he finished. Harry, then, grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the room.

They walked hand-in-hand, just as they had the night before, to Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately, this time, they met some visitors along the way.

"Oi, look! Its fairy Potter and his pet ferret!" they heard Ronald Weasley say from behind them. They spun around to see all of the 7th year Gryffindors behind them.

"I do not want to deal with this today, Ronald, I have business to attend to," Harry said and made to turn around but stopped when he heard Weasley's words.

"Going to go be with that faggot, Malfoy boyfriend of yours, Potter?" Weasley said.

Harry Turned back and held a mask of sheer coldness and calmness.

"No, Weasley, I was on my way to Dumbledore's. And if you are going to say things about people, say the correct terms and names," Harry said in a low dangerous voice. "Faggot is not politically correct now at days; the term is either gay or homosexual. He is not my boyfriend, and his name is not Malfoy; it is Potter. He is my husband, Draconis Potter."

Weasley spluttered and looked at the couple. The rest of the "Mighty Lions" just stood stock still, gaping at them. The red head, funny enough, was the first to compose himself. He went up to Draco, who had stayed quiet during the whole affair, not wishing to upset Harry, and spit in his face.

Suddenly a black aurora started to form around Harry. Weaslet tried to move, but his feet were glued to the floor. Harry opened his eyes and they turned to a dazzling shade of emerald that only showed up when he was beyond furious.

"Do you want to know something, Ronald?" Harry asked in a cold, loathing voice, his eyes boring into Weasley's terrified one's. "Because of you Voldemort almost won, because of you he would have killed thousands more people in this damned world. Because of you I almost committed suicide!

"Do you think I wanted this, this life? Sure, I became famous when I was barely a year old, for something, I would like to remind you; I had no control over, but at what price? My parents died and I was shipped off to some relatives who never cared about me. I spent the next decade in a cupboard under the stairs; didn't know I was a wizard till I got my letter.

"Weasley, I always envied you; didn't you know that you were the richest one of all? I had money, but what was money when you had a family that loved you, that cared about you, that fed you more than scraps off of Dudley's plate, a family that didn't beat you when you made a mistake.

"The only thing that kept me alive during those summers was knowing I would be able to see you and Hermione again. Then what do you do? Shun me, all because you were jealous of my life that I would more than willing to give up to you! I now had no family, no friends, and the fate that I was going to have to murder a man, or be murdered. You drove me to suicide, you and Hermione."

Hermione, who was stuck to the floor with the rest of the Gryffindors, shook her head.

"But, Harry, I didn't do anything!" Hermione cried.

Harry looked Hermione with a glare that sent most Death Eaters to their knees.

"Exactly, Hermione, you didn't do _anything_! You just sat around and watched him slander my name like he was Rita Skeeter! You were my best friend and you didn't do anything. What he did was wrong but what you did was worse!

"Last Halloween, I decided to end it all, so I went to the Astronomy tower to jump, but someone came and rescued me. Only one good thing came out of what you two did. You helped my love come to me.

"Draco saved me from my demons, demons that you two left unguarded. I was about to step off when he came. He said I did have someone to live for; him. He loved me, too. His love saved me. I was gonna leave a note, to explain why I was about to kill myself. I have it right here in my pocket. I keep it there to remind me of a time in my life that hell would have been better than life."

He took a piece of parchment out, and unfolded it.

Dear Everybody,

I'm sorry Moony. I am sorry Padfoot. I'm sorry but, I couldn't go on, not with Ron turning on me and Hermione not saving me. Death is better than the Hell I am in right now. I can't live anymore; every night I see through Voldemort's eyes, the rapes, the murders, the maiming, the burning and the torture. I feel what he feels. I feel the joy and happiness in doing what can only be described as a horror film. I leave all the money in my vault to the Weasleys, but half of it goes to Ron. It's what he wanted all along. Every knut he spends I want him to remember I died because of it, because of his greed. To Hermione I leave all my books, the whole Potter library. Every time she turns a page, let her remember it was because she hid in her books that I died. I'm sorry Moony, I'm sorry Padfoot. I love you both. This is not your fault. Please keep Hedwig for me, and for my Firebolt, burn it along with my body. Let me be cremated. Put half of my ashes next to my parents and let the rest go in the wind at the Hogwart's Quidditch pitch, for that is where I felt most free. When I fly there is no Voldemort, no Ron, no school, no anything! I am free of all the burdens nameless men have put on my shoulders, free of the hatred and greed that surrounds our worlds. I'm sorry Remy, I'm sorry Siri. I love you, never forget that.

Goodbye,

Harry James Potter

He looked towards Hermione and Ron who had tears in their eyes. Hermione wiped the tears away and looked at him, pitying him.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I-" she started but Harry cut her off.

"No, Hermione, don't say a word," Harry said in a slightly less cold as he was before, but still had a mask on his face. "Draco and I will be leaving and maybe after we return we can start over, but for now I will leave you with this information. I'll let you sit on it."

He turned to Ron who was just looking at Harry blankly.

"Now Ronald, I'm not done with you," Harry said, his voice hardened once more, and looked Ron straight in the eye. "You spit on my husband again I will castrate you, and put your genitals in those little jars in Snape's private cabinets. For now this will do." He pointed his wand at Ron's face and muttered a few spells. "Green is your color, you know?"

He summoned a mirror and put it in front of Ron. Ron glanced at his hair and nearly fainted on sight. His hair was Slytherin green, and his freckles said "I, the Weasel King, Love all Ye Slytherins and am a Closet Case."

"Oh, and Ronald," Harry said, smiling sweetly yet sinisterly. "I saw you with Justin Finch-Flechtley last Wednesday in the broom closet. Never knew you would go for Hufflepuff to shag, you know, since they strive in _honesty_ and _loyalty_, and are a bit clingy, but hey, I'm not one to judge."

With a swish of his cloak that would make Snape proud, Harry left, pulling Draco with them.

The rest of the walk to the Head's office was silent, and when they arrived, they said the password and went right up. They opened the door and found Remus and Sirius standing with two trunks and Dumbledore stroking Fawkes. All perked up, and then had confused faces as they saw Harry upset, and Draco just holding him around the waist.

"What happened?" Remus asked, walking over to them, Sirius right behind him.

"We met Weasley and the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors in the hall," Draco said holding tight onto Harry. "Weasley called Harry 'Fairy Potter,' and me his faggot, Malfoy boyfriend." Gasps were heard from three adults. "Harry was calm at first, and corrected him, saying the term was 'Homosexual/Gay' and that I was his husband, Draco Potter. Then Weasley spit on my face." Again, the adults gasped in such actions.

"I got very upset and furious by what he did," Harry said calmly, leaning on Draco. "I told him it was his fault Voldemort almost got into power, his fault I attempted suicide. I read them the letter. They were all gaping how their actions almost caused someone's death. I told Ronald if he spit on my husband's face again I would castrate him." He then looked up, and smiled. "I left a few curses I think you might find funny."

"What did you do?" Sirius said, a smile creeping onto his face, thinking all the things the son of a Marauder would do.

"I turned his hair Slytherin green, then made his freckles form the words, 'I, the Weasel King, Love all Ye Slytherins and am a Closet Case,'" Harry said, grinning, making everyone chuckle. He looked to Remus. "Remy, Hermione may be coming to you guys asking about me, wanting to say sorry or something. Maybe after we get back we can start over, but not now. Tell her I will speak with her then, but now I have a job that no one can contact me."

Remus nodded, still chuckling.

"Now, boys, we have a trunk for each of you," Dumbledore said after he got over his amusement. "In each, you have 4 sets of silver robes, 2 sets of black, a purple cloak, and at least a dozen books concerning psychology, and abuse. I know that you may not need the books, but it is good to have just in case.

"You will arrive at the gates, and will go up to my office. Make friend will the gargoyle, it will let you through with out a password. I will be at my desk and you introduce yourselves as Harrison James and Draconis James. You give me the letter that says you are professional Counselors. I ask you why I should have this subject, and you say because Voldemort is gaining more power, and if someone's family died, they may want to talk about it. Also, many families have problems and if a friend is hurting themselves, their friends should try to catch it. All in all, you want to show kids that everyone has the right to be themselves and rivalries are not always a good thing. You told me about your past, most of it the truth, just changed to fit the time. I accept you."

Draco and Harry nodded then Fawkes flew onto Harry's shoulder. The boys looked at the bird, then at Dumbledore with a confused look.

"Fawkes has not always been my bird," Dumbledore said smiling, and went around his desk and stroked the fire bird's feathers. "He used to belong to Professor Harrison James. After the school year finished, Harry gave him to me as a parting gift, saying I needed him more than he did."

Harry smiled and stroked Fawkes as well. Draco looked at the other two men who were checking the trunks to make sure everything was there.

"Sirius, Remus, do we slip up at all? And what do we do about the Marauder's map?" Draco asked just remembering the old parchment and all its mischief. Harry looked up too, remembering also.

Sirius shook his head, as did Remus.

"I think around October we noticed the map said 'Harrison Potter' and 'Draconis Potter,' but you said that your grandfather cut ties off from the family and moved to America, but you moved back to England when you were 16 as soon as you got away from your 'relatives,'" Remus said.

"Speaking of ages, how old are we going to be?" Harry asked. "We can't be 17 and teaching."

Dumbledore went back to his desk and grabbed a purple potion and a green potion.

"You will be 25; both of you please take 8 drops of the purple potion, and Harry, please drink the green potion," he said and handed the potions over. "That potion will correct your eyesight."

They both complied, but gagged on the nasty taste.

"Everything is ready; are you ready?" Remus said closing and locking the trunks.

They nodded and went to their trunks holding hands.

"The way you return is in your trunks, on parchment only you can read. We will see you when you get back," Dumbledore said. He was about to raise his wand when Harry stopped him.

"One thing Professor, the spells on Ronald can only be lifted by the one who cast it," Harry said, grinning. "Also, if he tries to shave his hair, it will grow back the next day. I promise to change it back the next time I see him."

They all chuckled, and Dumbledore raised his wand, again.

"I will inform him of that," Dumbledore said. "Ταξιδέψτε σε μια διαφορετική εποχή, για να βοηθήσετε αυτούς που δεν σας έχουν βοηθήσει ποτέ, χωρίς κανένα αντΎ?λαγμα (2)!"

Suddenly, red flames engulfed both men and their belongings. To Harry, it felt like a port key. They held tight to each other's hands and they both crashed to the ground.

(2) Greek Travel behind in a different age, in order to help those that you have not helped you, for nothing in return.

**A/N- Review!**

Blood-Red Pearl**- Thank you for reviewing! Question Uno-yes. Dos- I don't know… we'll just have to see… **

Animagus- **Thank you for correcting me. I did my best to translate and I appreciate you pointing that out to me.**

**Practicing my Spanish, seeing that the school board is making me learn it… I've been using Greek, because my translate thingy on Word doesn't have Latin, and because it looks cool!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer the same.**

Chapter 3

Dazed by the sudden crash, both just sat on their bums, not moving. They heard a person calling and looked up. They looked up and saw a girl with long auburn hair and dazzling green eyes, come rushing up to them.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked and offered her hand to Harry. He grabbed it and got up. He then helped Draco up, and looked back at the girl.

"Thank you very much, Miss…" Draco said.

The girl smiled and played with her waist length hair.

"Evans, Lily Evans," she said shyly. "It was nothing. I saw a flash of fire and saw you fall."

Harry nodded and smiled at her. His insides were doing flip-flops seeing his 17 year-old mother, but he kept his cool.

"Thank you very much Miss Evans," Harry said. "Do you live in the village? I didn't think school started this early."

She shook her head.

"My parents are muggles and are at my sister's wedding," she said, still playing with her hair. "I wasn't invited; my sister and I don't get along too well. I'm staying at Hogwarts for the last week of summer holiday. You can call me Lily."

Draco and Harry looked at each other and smiled. They thought of something.

"My name is Harrison James and this is my husband Draconis James," Harry said pointing to Draco. "We need to speak to the Headmaster; could you show us where his office is?"

She was shocked for a moment then nodded.

"Follow me," she said. Fawkes, who had stayed quiet through out the whole ordeal, flew to her, and landed on her shoulder. She gasped, and stroked the bird, who chirped happily. "I've never seen a Phoenix before. It is beautiful. That explains the flames, right?"

"You are correct, Lily," Harry said, while Draco shrunk their trunks. "His name is Fawkes and seems to like you quite a lot."

She blushed, and when she saw they were ready, led them to the castle.

They arrived at Dumbledore's hidden office with out a hitch and they said their goodbyes; Fawkes going back to Harry's shoulder.

Harry and Draco looked at the gargoyle and tried to think of what to say.

"Hello, I am Draconis James," Draco said to the gargoyle. "We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, can we come in?"

"We wanted to ask him about taking a position here," Harry said. "I am Harrison James by the way, his husband."

The gargoyle sprang to life and looked at them.

"I usually need a password, but now that I know that I see no need," the stone said and moved out of the way. "Gryffindor and Slytherin said that if two wedded wizards came to me, I should let them pass. They were like you as well, but it was horrible to be at that time. I will explain more later; Dumbledore will notice I am open soon."

Both wizards were shocked to hear this information, but shook it off, storing it in the back of their minds for later. Harry turned to Fawkes, and stoked his feathers.

"Fawkes, can you go to the Owlery(SP)? They might have some food for you," he said. "I'll get some after dinner, in Hogsmeade, okay?"

The bird chirped in reply, and nuzzled his head, then took off out of a window.

They walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. They heard someone say 'come in,' so they entered.

Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk. He looked up, and had a slightly puzzled look on his face. He got up and walked to him.

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school; how may I help you?"

"My name is Harrison James, and this is my husband, Draconis James," Harry said holding his hand out to shake the Headmaster's hand. They shook, and then Draco did the same. "We are professional Counselors, and we would like to have a post as Counselors here at Hogwarts, seeing as it does not have one."

Harry took the letter out of his pocket and gave it to the Headmaster.

"That is a reference," Draco said. "If you could please read it, then we can talk about it."

"Yes, please sit down," Dumbledore said as he opened the letter and sat behind his desk.

The boys sat down and waited as Dumbledore read the letter. Dumbledore set the letter down and surveyed the boys.

"You don't mind if I ask a few questions?" he asked and the two shook their heads. "Why should I have a position such as that?"

"Well with Voldemort on the rise, it is thought that maybe some of the children's family may get caught in the middle," Draco said. "They may want to talk about it, but do not know who. Also, no matter how much we hate to admit it, many children suffer abuse at home or from a class mate. It is good to have a program that helps them with that. Also, many teenagers have trouble with their sexuality. This could be a safe environment where they can talk about their feelings. They may feel embarrassed talking with a teacher they see on a day to say basis, whom have seen them grow up since they were 11, I might add."

Dumbledore nodded, taking in what the blonde said.

"That makes sense," he said. "And you two think you are the right men for the job?"

Draco was about to answer, when Harry put a hand on his knee, telling him he would answer.

"I came from an abusive family, in all aspects," Harry said calmly. "Physically, emotionally, sexually; you say it, it happened. My parents were murdered when I was a baby and I was sent to my aunt and uncle's. They were muggles and they hated magic. I cut for a number of years, and even attempted suicide at my school before I got help, which is a main reason why I want there to be a program. Draco was the one who helped me put it behind me. We know what it is like to be shunned from friends because of our sexuality and such.

"What we want to do is have two classes a week, Tuesday or Thursday maybe, for all years 4-7, that talks about how to help friends, the signs of depression, and generally saying that everybody is the same, whether it be pureblood or muggle-born, straight or gay, everything. But besides classes, our doors will always be open and we will hold appointments for students."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"I think that that is a good proposition, Mr. James," Dumbledore said, smiling. "We can do that. Do you have an idea for a book for the classes?"

Draco nodded, handing the paper Sirius had given him before they left.

"'Psychology for the Wizard Mind by Peter Ferguson,'" Dumbledore read. He smiled again. "We have just enough time to put this on the book list for the students. Now, we have a teacher's quarters not yet being used; if you would please follow me."

Dumbledore led them to a painting on the 4th floor of a woman in a medieval dress, with a sapphire snake around her waist.

"The password is what ever you want it to be," the Headmaster said. "Just tell the portrait. Dinner is at 5:00; I will be working on the book list in my office until then, if you need me." He turned and returned to his office the way he came.

"So what is the password going to be?" the woman said. "I am Miriam, by the way. And my snake's name is Morgan."

Harry kneeled in front of the painting and looked at the snake.

"Hello, Morgan, my name isss Harrissson Jamesss," Harry said in parcel tongue. The snake perked up its head.

"You ssspeak my language," she said. "Will you and that man be resssiding in my quartersss?"

Harry nodded.

"That man, isss my husssband, Draconisss Jamesss," Harry answered. "We will be Counselorsss here, ssso ssstudentsss may be coming here to ssspeak with usss. Isss there a way you could alert usss when we have a visssitor?"

Morgan nodded and slithered up her mistress' body and hissed in her ear. Harry stood up and waited for the woman to answer.

"We can do that," Miriam said. "Now, what about a password?"

Draco looked confused about the conversation Harry had but had an idea.

"How about 'Golden Boy'?" Draco said smirking.

Harry slapped his husband's shoulder playfully, but agreed; no one would understand what it meant. Miriam opened her portrait, and the two stepped inside.

The room was not extravagant, but it was livable. There was a fireplace, in the first room, and two armchairs were on either side of it, facing the door and the fire. There was also a couch off to one side of the room, a desk, and two empty book cases. Off to the right there were two doors. They opened the first to see a clean bathroom, and the second to see a spacious bedroom.

In the room, there was a king size bed with a blue comforter. On the other side of the room was another fireplace, another desk, and two wardrobes.

Draco took the trunks out of his pocket and enlarged them.

Harry turned to Draco and kissed him. He smiled as he put his head on his love's shoulder.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Harry said softly.

Draco nodded and led Harry to the bed. The blonde sat against the headboard and had Harry's head in his lap.

"Do you think I can handle it, Draco, talking about abused children when I am one?" Harry said looking up at Draco.

Draco sighed and started stroking Harry's hair.

"Harry, that was very brave of you to tell Dumbledore all that you did," Draco said, locking his mercury eyes with emerald ones. "I believe that you can. Earlier you told Weasley, right? That may have been the hardest person to tell, and talk to. I believe you have healed very much since Easter."

Harry nodded, and stayed silent for a few moments. He looked back at Draco, and sat up beside him.

"Thank you, Draco," he said and kissed Draco again. Harry broke apart and looked at his watch. "It is time for dinner. How about after that we go to Hogsmeade and pick up a few things, then come back and plan for classes."

Draco nodded and got up.

"It was funny we saw Lily today," Draco said as they left the bedroom. "She has beautiful emerald eyes like you."

Harry nodded.

"I would like to make friends with my parents or be on friendly terms," Harry said. "Now, Remus said we didn't slip, but I still want to be careful."

Draco nodded and kissed the ebony haired man.

They left there rooms, which resided on the 4th floor, and headed down to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, all of the teachers, plus Lily, looked up at them.

"Oh, yes, pardon me for forgetting; this is our two new faculty members, Harrison James and Draconis James," Dumbledore said, standing up. "They will be Counselors."

All of the teachers nodded their heads in acceptance. The boys walked up to the Faculty table, and grabbed the two chairs at the end of the table, and started to dig in.

"So, are you two brothers?" Professor McGonagall asked, using her Gryffindor courage to brake the silence.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and chuckled.

"No, we are married, Professor…" Draco said as he began to eat his chicken.

McGonagall blushed.

"Oh, that is nice," she said, cheeks a bit crimson. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, but you may call me Minerva when students are not around, Professor James."

Harry flashed her a winning smile.

"Same condition applies with me," he said. "Call me Harry."

"And I Draco," his husband said.

The rest of dinner went smoothly; everybody made introductions and they made small conversations. Lily stayed quiet through out the whole meal then excused herself before everyone else. Minerva watched her leave, and when she was out of sight, turned to Harry who was sitting right next to her.

"Harry, I know it maybe wrong of me to ask of you, but could you and your husband talk to Lily, maybe?" she asked quietly. "She has been a loner for some time now, but she has never kept to herself this much."

Harry nodded.

"Sure, do you know where she goes after dinner?" Harry asked.

"She may be by the lake, on a big rock,"Minervasaid. "She sits there and looks at the water sometimes."

**A/N- Here is your next chapter my faithful readers. Spent all day listening to Skid Row and writing it. As you may see, I am one of those people who are comma happy and ; happy! Anyways, school starts tomorrow, so I may not be able to update as fast, but I will do best. Thank you to those who reviewed!**

anon. – **Me and my friend found it hilarious how you changed opinions so quickly! Anyways, if Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all been friends, then my story wouldn't have worked. Like the attempted suicide part. He wanted to die because he felt he had no friends, love, family, and he could be murderer or be murdered. If they were still friends, then Harry probably would have turned to them instead of death.**

lita-2003, fi3rg0d3ss, Master-Of-Wind, Squirrelswillrule, and alyse- **Thank you!**

**Please Review! You guys are my reason for living!**

**Oh and i want your opinions; do you think James should be cocky and stuff to Harry (homophobe, arrogant) at the start and slowly become friends, or should he out right be friends?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer the same. **

Chapter 4-

Harry excused himself and Draco, and left the Hall. As soon as the doors closed, Draco pulled the green eyed man to the side.

"What are we doing, Harry?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"We are going to talk to Lily," Harry said quietly. "Minerva said she has been keeping to herself lately and asked us to talk to her."

Draco nodded and followed Harry onto the grounds. Just as the Deputy Headmistress said, Lily was sitting on a big rock near the lake, just staring in the water's depths. They walked casually over to her. When the two arrived next to her, she didn't even notice.

"It isn't good to brood," Harry said, and accidentally startled his future mother. She squeaked and fell off the rock and a stick jabbed her arm.

"Ow!" she said and examined her arm. It was bleeding a little. She looked up and saw the men. "Sorry, you startled me."

Draco kneeled down and looked at her arm.

"It seems to be fine, just needs to be cleaned up," he said and looked to Harry.

Harry whistled two short notes, and suddenly Fawkes appeared. Harry pointed to Lily, and the phoenix chirped and landed next to Lily. It nuzzled her head, then tears formed in its eyes, and the bird let two tears fall onto the cut. Lily gasped when she realized it was healing.

"We are sorry for startling you, Lily," Draco said and sat down, next to the girl who was now stoking the phoenix.

Harry sat down on her other side.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "You seemed quiet at dinner, and then were staring at the lake."

Lily didn't look up from Fawkes but did stop petting him.

"I'm fine," she said in a not-so-fine voice.

Harry sighed and sat back on his hands.

"Lily, I'm not going to lie to you; one of your teachers told me you were keeping to yourself more often than usual," Harry said to Lily who had stiffened. "They were worried about you and wanted us to talk to you. They said you were brooding a lot near the lake, so we came to check."

Lily looked back to the lake.

"How do I know I can talk to you?" she asked bringing her knees up, and setting her chin on them.

Draco crossed his legs and looked at the girl truthfully.

"There is a certain magic that makes sure a Counselor do not say anything about their patients," Draco said. "In the muggle world there is something called doctor-patient-privilege. That is what this charm is like. As soon as you confide in us, the charm activates, and we can't talk about what happened during those sessions except with you or ourselves. The only way we would be able to is, if it will hurt yourself or others; other than that, we can't utter a word."

Lily nodded, taking in the information.

"Okay," she said finally. "It really isn't anything you should be concerned about. It's just a boy…"

Harry chuckled.

"Boy trouble?" he asked.

She nodded, shyly.

"You came to the right place!" Harry said and clapped his hands once. "You got two of them right here. What do you need?"

She grinned a little, and set her feet down on the ground.

"Um… how did you know you loved Draco?" she asked looking at Harry's emerald eyes. "Did you always, or did it happen over time?"

Draco laughed out right, and Harry leaned over Lily, and cuffed him.

"Shut up, you prat!" Harry said, trying to hide his grin of amusement.

Draco however, from the impact of Harry's hit, fell to the ground, still laughing. He sat up, and wiped the tears of amusement from his face, trying to get his breathing under control.

"That's-Ha- That's very- Ha, Ha- Funny!" Draco said in between laughs that escaped.

"What is so funny?" Lily asked, looking questioningly at the two men.

"It was your question that sent him off," Harry said, rolling his eyes at his lover. "At school, we were hated enemies. He tried to me hex me and get me expelled any chance he got. I, of course, retaliated. Isn't that right, Draco. You should of heard of the time when he was 'Draco, The-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret!'"

Draco got over all of his laughter right then and there.

"Don't you dare, 'Golden Boy,'" Draco said sitting back on the stone.

Harry smiled innocently at his husband, who huffed in return.

"How did you get married then?" Lily asked, looking confused.

"Well, during my sixth year, everything was horrible for me," Harry said in a calm/serious voice. "I had horrible relatives I had to live with since my parents died. My uncle hated magic, so I was abused at home. My friends turned on me; my best friend was jealous that I had an immense fortune, though the price of it was my parent's lives; he never understood that concept. I was stressed beyond relief. I was messed up. One night I went to the astronomy tower, fixing to jump. Draco came and stopped me."

Lily looked shocked, then looked to Draco who seemed sadden.

"Yah, you see, for many years I had actually loved him, but was unable to say it because my father would have killed me, being the stupid pureblood that he was," Draco said steadily. "I saw him leave the feast, probably the only one, and followed him. It broke my heart when I saw him there. I told him not to, and he said there wasn't any reason why he should, so I confessed, and poured my heart out to him."

"I was shocked beyond belief that he loved me," Harry said. "I had loved him, as well, but knew I could never have him, with us being enemies and all. When he said that I ran to him and sobbed, then I kissed him. It went from there; he helped me in counseling and we grew close. A year later we bonded and married, and got jobs counseling kids like me who came from broken homes."

Lily looked like she didn't know what to say.

"Before you ask your question, I would strongly advise/appreciate if you don't try to jump out of a window to get his attention," Harry joked, and Lily and Draco laughed. That seemed to break the ice, so to speak.

"Well, there is this boy named James Potter," Lily started. "Ever since third year he has been trying to go out with me, but I always turned him down. He is and his friends are the pranksters at this school. They call themselves the 'Marauders.' James' friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They all are childish and arrogant except for Remus, but he just lets them do what ever they want. James' is the worst though; he is arrogant, self-centered, and ruthless. He is a bully! He picks on any guy-friends that hang out with me. My best friend is Severus Snape, and because of Potter we have to act mean to each other so they don't pick on him as much, but it doesn't help. It's like they go out of their way to get him."

Lily looked at the two who seemed to be thinking.

"Sorry to interrupt, but ask your friend, Mr. Snape, to come talk with us sometime," Harry said, and Draco nodded his head in approval. "We can also talk to Mr. Potter, but only if he hurts him again. I would really like to observe him, and see why he does that. Please tell me, when school starts, if he does that."

Lily nodded and continued her story.

"I hate the way he acts, but sort of feel attracted to him some," Lily said looking at her feet. "I don't want to, but I do. I mean, all summer I thought about him. Actually, I figure I would have gone out with him long before now, if he didn't act so pig-headed. I really don't know what to do…"

Draco patted her shoulder, comfortingly.

"Well, I think you should wait for him to get over himself," Draco said. "You deserve the best, everyone does. If he likes you that much, he should be able to change for you."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, too.

"I agree," Harry said. "Who knows; maybe this class will do wonders for him. Draco," he said looking over to his husband, "I believe I know who we should pair up with Mr. Potter for class."

"Who?" Lily asked looking a bit miffed.

Harry stood up and stretched his arm.

"Why Mr. Snape of course," he said and Lily looked alarmed. "Don't worry, in our class, there will be no wands at all. Everybody will be in pairs, and they will have to get to know their partner and such. If they don't work together, they fail; plain and simple. If they want to pass, then they will have to be nice for at least one lesson."

Lily thought about it and laughed.

"That may work!" she said. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anybody your plans or about your past. It seems only fair since you can't talk about what we talked about. I will talk to Severus when he gets here. I think I am okay now, I was just confused on what to do."

Draco stood up, and helped her up as well.

"Don't worry; you can always talk to us about anything," the blonde said. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with us? We need to get Fawkes some food. Green-eyes over there forgot some."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yah, blondie, I don't remember you reminding me," Harry said as they started walking to the village. He turned his head to Lily who was walking between them, smiling. "So, Lily, what does this James Potter look like?"

Lily thought a moment then looked at Harry studying him.

"What?" Harry asked, faking a confused look.

"He looks somewhat like you, I guess," Lily said, slowly, trying to describe him. "He has glasses, hazel eyes and is a bit shorter, though."

Harry nodded.

"I guessed that," he said as they passed the gates. "My grandfather either was disowned, or left the family and moved to America. I have never seen my dad's part of the family, so I didn't know I had relatives. My maiden name is Harry Potter, but I took Draco's name."

Lily gasped at this news.

"I knew it!" she proclaimed and bounced in the air. "When I first saw you, I thought you were James, but you looked older and different eyes."

Draco was proud how his husband had thought up a story in only a day.

"Well, I didn't know I had relatives, like I said," Harry said running his hand through his hair. "I just heard you say Potter, and thought about it. My godfather said the Potter men always looked a lot like their fathers, so it was confirmed when you gave me an image of him."

Lily nodded her head.

"Am I guessing that I don't tell anybody, right?" Lily said as they reached nearer to the village.

"Yes you are," Harry said smiling. "I want him to act just like he would with any teacher. He might act differently if he knew we were family."

They arrived in the village shortly, and Draco turned to Lily.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the pet shop is, would you?" he asked the teen.

Lily smiled and pointed to the shop called "Magical Beasts and Such." They walked in there, and a wizard went straight up to them.

"How may I help you, sirs and ma'am?" the wizard asked, in a sweet, greedy voice.

"I would like to purchase some feed for my phoenix, please," Harry said to the keeper.

The man nodded, and went to the back of the store. Harry felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to see Draco watching, curiously, as Lily pet an orange cat with a slightly squashed face.

"Where have I seen that cat before, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, so Lily wouldn't hear him.

Harry thought a moment then it clicked!

"My God, Draco, that is Hermione's cat, Crookshanks!" Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco's eyes widened.

"It is, isn't it?" he said softly. He couldn't say anymore, as the shopkeeper had returned with a big bag of tiny biscuits.

"Is there anything else you need," the man asked.

Harry looked around and saw a gold bird-perch that he could have sworn was the same one in the future Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, I would like to purchase that perch," Harry said, pointing to the item. He turned, and saw Lily still stroking the half kneazle. "Also, the cat the young lady is petting."

Lily looked up, shocked.

"You don't have to get me anything!" she said, and stepped away from the cat.

Harry shook his head. He walked over to her, and picked up the cat.

"Let's put it this way; while you wait for Mr. Potter to come to maturity, you can have a feline friend to spend time with," he said as he walked to the counter.

Lily looked like she was about to protest, when Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just accept it," he said to the girl. "Don't you want a friend that Mr. Potter won't be able to scare away?"

The girl sighed and nodded.

"All of it is 36 galleons," The shopkeeper said as he totaled up the items.

Harry pulled out his money bag that he had gotten from his trunk that morning, and gave the man some gold. The man greedily put the money in his register. Harry shook his head at the man, and shrunk the food and the perch. He picked up the cat and handed him to Lily.

"The cat is yours, Lily, and I have a name for him," he said, eyes twinkling. "How about, 'Crookeshanks?'"

She thought about it, and nodded happily.

"Crookeshanks it is!" she said as they walked out of the store. "I could never have a cat, because my sister is allergic, but I've always wanted one."

Draco and Harry shared a smile.

"But this cat is different," Harry said knowingly. "It is part kneazel, half I think. Do you know what that is?"

Lily frowned, and shook her head.

"Don't worry, a kneazle isn't bad," Harry said, chuckling at his mother's look. He turned to Draco. "Would you like to explain?"

Draco nodded.

"A kneazle is a type of magical feline creature," Draco said, going into lecture mode. "It is intelligent and independent. It has an uncanny ability to detect unsavory or suspicious characters. It can interbreed with cats, so a portion of felines that are owned by wizards have a tiny portion of kneazle blood in it."

Lily smiled and held her new pet to her chest. It purred in reply.

"So, I would say you have a pretty good friend, there," Harry said. "It will tell you if someone untrustworthy is around, and that is always good. Some people only want to be your friends for your brains or your popularity or your beauty. Crookeshanks will help you find true friends."

Lily was still smiling when they got back to the school. They walked up the stairs together in comfortable silence; Draco holding Harry's hand and Lily holding Crookeshanks to her.

They reached the painting of Miriam and Morgan and said goodbyes.

"Now remember, Lily, if you ever need to talk we will be here," Draco said to his future mother-in-law. "Whether it is now or during school, our ears are open. Just tell Miriam if you need us."

Lily nodded.

"Thank you again," she said, smiling happily to her new professors. "I will."

**A/N- Here is your new updated chapter. Now, I am sorry but I may not be able to update till Sunday or Monday, for the school bell rings and my butt must sit in those uncomfortable chairs, instead of my cozy arm chair. But I do promise you will see the Marauders. Now I want your opinion on how Severus should act. Please review! I plan on showing them to my English teacher te next time she says I am not creative enough. That will show her!!! **

Misty-Malfoy, Nyoka Li, tarzoniagirl, Erin, anlashoklennier, InsideMyWorld, EbonyBlack1, kminyufreak5 **- Thank you all for reviewing. As for James, I will go along with cocky at first, but I will leave you in suspense on how he will feel about Remus and Sirius' relationship; don't want to be giving too much away. OH, and tell me what you thought about Crookeshanks. I thought that might be interesting filp in the story. Most of the Kneazle info I got out of "Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: same as before**

**A/N: I am _soooooo _sorry! tears of shame I had a horrible time this month updating! School started, homework everynight, bad writers block, THEN when i actually get something down, my computer quits and i lose a 1/2 a chapter! Life sucks. Short chappie, i know, and i won't be able to update for a while, stupid spanish homework! Thank you to all who reviewed! Master-of-Wind, i apologize and i am so happy you enjoy my story. As retribution for my mistake, gets up from lap top and kisses Master-of-Wind on the cheek There, now on with the story!**

Chapter 5

"_Thank you again," she said, smiling happily to her new professors. "I will."_

The men smiled at her, and climbed in the portrait after saying the password. When they went inside, Harry took out the items they purchased and enlarged them. Fawkes flew over to his new perch, and sat comfortably on it. Draco set the food on the wall and sat on the couch, while Harry lit a fire with his wand. Harry went back to his love, and cuddled up to him.

"Harry, before I forget again, what did you say with the snake before?" Draco asked, setting his head on top of Harry's.

"Oh that," Harry said, drawing pictures in Draco's palm with his thumb. "The snake's name is Morgan, and I asked her if she would be able to tell us if someone was waiting outside our door."

"That was smart, Harry," Draco said staring into the fire. "You keep surprising me today, with coming up with all these stories, talking the way you did, and getting your mother that cat. Harry, my love, we playing match makers with your parents and godparents, aren't we?"

Harry chuckled.

"Yes and no," the boy-who-lived-to-kill-old-voldie said. "Sirius and Remus are already together, but they haven't come out with their relationship with anyone. Sirius said that my father matured during 7th year, and my mum finally said yes. My mum already confessed she has feelings for him, but wants him to become a man before she makes any commitments. All we have to do is make sure that James lets the air out of his head before graduation, not that I'm saying that will be easy."

Draco took Harry into a kiss, then sighed and sat back, just cuddled with his husband.

"We're going to have to work tomorrow on the lesson plan," Draco said. "I figured we pair Slytherins with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws, so they could help each other out and get over petty differences."

Harry nodded, then stood up, and helped Draco up as well.

"If we are going to start, I think we should go to bed," Harry said, yawning walking over to the bedroom. Draco followed after him, a little bit tired.

The next week the boys spent most of the day in their rooms, working on lesson plans and such. They left their rooms only for staff meetings and for meals. All too soon September 1st came upon them.

The preteens and teenagers were all but jumping off the train and into the carriages; stomach's yelling at their minds to get some food in them. The 2 "James'" were patrolling the Entrance Hall, making sure everyone headed to the Great Hall. While Harry was glancing around, he saw a shimmer come from the Grand Staircase.

He knew very well by now what that shimmer was, and motioned Draco to follow him. Both cast an invisibility spell on each other and walked quietly up the staircase. When they reached the top, they saw two pairs of head, both with black hair, holding some water balloons and dungbombs.

"Ready Jamsie?" said a voice which was more than likely a young Sirius Black. "On the count of 3; 1… 2… 3!"

They were about to throw, but Harry levitated the items out of their hands with wandless magic. They spun around, and Harry found that the other boy was no doubt his future father; James Matthew Potter.

Draco muttered the spell that would show themselves, and the other 2 gasped when they saw the other men. Harry did a very good job of not letting all of his happiness out at seeing his father. He gave him a smile then turned to Draco.

"It seems we have met a couple of mischief makers in this vicinity," he joked with his husband.

Draco smirked and looked at the 2 boys then back at Harry.

"Why it seems we have; what to do, what to do…" he drawled, but his eyes held amusement. "Any ideas my friend?"

Harry smirked and dropped the water balloons he had been levitating onto the boy's heads. The yelped as the cold water went all over them.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" James asked, wiping the water off of his glasses.

"Yah! We never did anything to you!" Sirius exclaimed, examining is soaked figure.

"Ah, but what did all of the students down there do to you, eh?" Draco tutted. "Personally, I would have dropped the dung bombs onto your heads."

"But Draco, then we would have to deal with that horrible smell in the Hall, and that would do nothing for my appetite," Harry replied, and snapped his fingers. The dung bombs that had been over the 2 unregistered animagus' head disappeared. "Now boys, I would like you to go to the Great Hall with out you dropping any objects on other people's heads, for, if you do, I know exactly where those bombs are."

They nodded and scrambled away, leaving behind their special cloak that had let Harry know their were heading up the stairs. Draco picked it up and handed it to Harry.

"Can you banish it to our room?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded, snapping his fingers again; the cloak was now gone.

They walked down to the Hall and went to the Head Table. Whispers were running about, the owners of the lips that spoke them were wondering why they had 2 extra Professors. When they reached the Head Table they sat next to each other on the end.

"Don't be nervous about the children," Professor Flitwick whispered, seeing the 2 eyeing the students with a bit of nervousness. "Albus will introduce you, then they may start whispering again, but once you have your first class it should die down a bit."

Draco nodded then followed his husband's line of vision to the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius were pulling on their wet clothing. He chuckled inwardly as Remus rolled his eyes and cast a drying charm on the pair. Sirius looked at the werewolf with a happy smile, but Draco could see the man longing to kiss the other. The blonde looked at his own lover and saw that he had seen the look also. Taking his gaze back to the table, he saw that only Remus, Harry and himself had seen it. He was shook out of his thoughts by Dumbledore speaking.

"Another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, beaming at his students. "Now this year, we will be having a new course at Hogwarts that all years 4 and up will be taking. It is a Psychology course, and to teach that course will be Hogwarts' new Counselors, Professor Harrison James and his husband Professor Draconis James."

There were many whispers and a minor applause from all four houses, though more from Gryffindor, as Lily had clapped enthusiastically, and others had followed her lead. The students were about to start whispering again, but Dumbledore started talking again, so they hushed up.

"On to other matters…" Dumbledore started, but Harry tuned him out. He glanced at the Slytherin table and spotted a 17 year-old Severus Snape. The soon-to-be Potions Master looked the same as he did when he was older, but his slick hair was pulled back into a pony tail. The young man scowled over the table, and glared at his plate. 'I'm going to see what happened to make him so upset,' he thought, then saw the Headmaster sit down and food appear in front of him. He started to put food on his plate, then Draco nudged him.

"You almost forgot your medication," Draco said frowning a bit. "You have to take it before you eat, if I am correct? I still don't see why you have a muggle medication…"

"Thank you, love; I almost forgot," Harry said, then reached in his pockect to grab 3 different muggle prescriptions.

Professor Flitwick eyed the bottles as Harry opened them and took out one pill from each one.

"What are those for, if you don't mind me asking," he squeaked as Harry swallowed each with his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Harry smiled and shook his head as he put them back in his robes.

"No its fine," he said and finished putting food on his plate. "One is for depression, another is a nutrient and vitamin pill, and last is calcium pill."

The Charms Professor nodded, but didn't press into any details.

Soon the feast was over, and the students were heading back to their dormitories. Harry and Draco entered their rooms and went straight to the couch in front of the fire.

"I think that went well, don't you?" Draco asked as Harry leaned onto his chest.

"Yah, it was just so surreal seeing my father there in front of me, about to play a prank," Harry said, smiling.

Draco was about to say something else when hissing was heard.

"Sssirsss, there isss a girl and a boy waiting outssside your door," Morgan hissed.

"Thank you for informing usss," Harry said and stood, helping his husband up as well. He turned to him and spoke in English. "Morgan said we have two students waiting outside our door."

Draco nodded and followed Harry who had gone to the portrait entrance. They opened it to see Lily and the young Potions Master.

**A/N: i need help because school has brought me back to stupid reality. **

**Poll: Should Severus...**

**A.) spill everything about the Mauraders and home**

**B.) suspicious and says nothing too revealing**

**C.) tells about school but not home**

**Please Review! i should update by the end of febuary at the most. Stupid school...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Ditto the chapters before.**

Chapter 6

_Draco nodded and followed Harry who had gone to the portrait entrance. They opened it to see Lily and the young Potions Master._

"Hello Lily," Draco said smiling sweetly. "Would you and your friend like to step in?"

She nodded, and walked in, pulling Severus with her.

"Harry, Draco, this is my friend Severus Snape," Lily said introducing the Slytherin to the two Professors.

Harry stuck out his hand and Severus looked suspicious, but grasped his hand. Harry then felt a very strong concealment charm on the boy. He ignored it for now, but he would deal with it later.

"Hello Mr. Snape. I am Professor Harrison James, but you may call me Harry," Harry said, and let go of the man's hand. Draco then took the discarded hand and shook it also.

"And I am Professor Draconis James, but you may call me Draco," the blonde said. "Do you mind if we talk with you a while?"

Severus looked skeptically at the two, then back at Lily who gave him an assuring smile. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but can Lily stay?" Severus said, and sat down on one of the couches.

Draco nodded.

"As long as you know we may be asking personal questions," he said, and with Harry's help, levitated two armchairs to sit adjacent to the couch.

Severus nodded again and Lily sat down next to him. Harry and Draco sat in their chairs as Severus started talking.

"Lily tracked me down before I went to my dorm," Severus started, a little bit hesitant. "She said that you two helped her out with something and said you would help me out with… them."

The two nodded, and, as they had agreed during the week before, Harry talked while Draco sat there, waiting to be called if needed.

"Yes, I had to deal with bullies most of my life, but I rarely had anyone to help me," Harry said. "Now, we can't talk to those boys until they try something on you or someone else, but we would like to set up an appointment. We could meet after the first class you have with us, unless something happens with them."

Severus thought a moment, and then answered.

"I think that would be okay," he answered. He stood and the Professors and Lily did as well. "Um, thank you Professors."

Harry and Draco smiled, and Harry turned to Lily.

"Has anything happened?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

"If he harasses you more than usual, come and tell us, okay?" he said, and she nodded.

"Goodnight Professors," she said, and Severus inclined his head, and they left through the portrait hole.

Draco sighed and yawned.

"That went well, didn't it?" Draco said, and sat on the couch, pulling his lover with him.

"Dray, did you notice anything?" Harry asked, resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

The blonde shook his head.

"What did I miss, and let me say before it slips my mind, that you did well tonight," Draco said, and lovingly kissed the top of the other's head.

Harry blushed but continued.

"Did you feel anything when you shook his hand?"

Draco thought a moment.

"It felt sort of tingly, like he had…" then it dawned on him. He sat up and faced Harry. "It felt just like when you had…"

"A concealment charm on?" Harry finished, and the other nodded. "Yes, he one that covered hiswhole body."

Draco just looked in shock.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked, plainly upset. "Don't you want to know why?"

"Of course I do," Harry said soothingly. "You know I couldn't just tell him I knew he was hiding something when he only knew us for one night. He would never talk; we need him to open up to us."

Draco nodded, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I understand, that," he said. "But what if he decides not to come?"

Harry smirked.

"Well, I _know _he will come to the first one at least," he said amusedly.

Draco looked confusedly at his husband.

"You know he will be upset that we will pair him up with James; I bet you he will come storming to our quarters after class," Harry said, and Draco nodded in understanding. "I hate having to pair the two up, but maybe our lessons can help the two understand that they aren't different from each other."

Harry then stood, heading for the bedroom door.

"We'll deal with it when it comes," he said then looked lustfully at his husband. "We don't have any classes tomorrow, so we can sleep in… and I am in dire need of something only my husband can give me…"

Draco's eyes lit up, and he got up quickly.

"Oh and what might that be, babe?" he whispered into Harry's ear, making the other man shiver with delight.

Harry snaked his hands around the Slytherin, and pulled the other man against him. Draco dipped his head and kissed the slightly shorter man passionately, guiding the other man into the bedroom.

**A/N- the updates will be coming in long strides, I am afraid. I had to deal with writers block, school, and other things. I hope you liked it. Next will depict their first class with James and Severus.**

**Thank you all my reviewers! I appreciated every one. **


End file.
